Evacuate
by Parakeet Headmaster
Summary: - yang membuat Shintaro sumpah ingin gantung diri. "Kisaragi, ternyata tubuhmu bagus juga ya – seksi." Jika disuruh memilih, Shintaro memilih mengungsi ke kandang Tono saja.


**Disclaimer -** **Kagerou Days © Jin** (shizennoteki-P)

**Other Disclaimer -** Semua label barang atau produk, iklan, perusahaan, judul lagu, acara dan film yang terlibat dalam fanfiction ini bukanlah milik saya. Seluruhnya mutlak milik pembuat dan pengembang masing-masing. **Tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk melanggar hak cipta**.

**Warning -** Typo(s), humor hampa, hati-hati out of character, plot bubar, bahasa labil lari kemana-mana, ide mainstream, hiperbola merangkap alay.

* * *

**Evacuate**

by** Parakeet Headmaster**

* * *

"Mau nggak mau, kita harus mengungsi sementara waktu."

Air muka Shintaro mendadak pucat. Momo, adik perempuannya meletakkan sebuah baskom diatas lantai. Tak lama, setetes air jatuh dalam baskom tersebut. Shintaro mendongak _horror_.

"Bocor – bocor!"_ backsound_ dari Ene dengan irama iklan cat tembok _mainstream_ di televisi menyadarkan Shintaro. Benar. Rumah keluarga Kisaragi dilanda bocor. Krusial.

Sudah beberapa hari ini bocor mulai eksis disudut rumah. Namun hari ini yang terparah. Sebenarnya masalah ini sudah dibicarakan semalam. Semua mufakat untuk mengadakan renovasi secara merata.

Setiap anggota keluarga diharapkan untuk menyumbang dana renovasi rumah. Mengingat Momo seorang idola – bukan. Bukan krisis ekonomi. Kebaikan bersama? tidak juga. Mama Shintaro hanya tidak ingin putranya menjadi pecandu soda kronis. Siapa yang tahu sudah berapa liter soda ditenggak Shintaro?

Pernah Momo merasa janggal. Akhir-akhir ini mangkuk Tono lebih sepi kuantitasnya. Jadi Momo memutuskan untuk bertanya pada kakaknya.

"Aku nggak mau uang anggaran soda dibabat untuk renovasi. Jadi aku potong anggaran makan Tono."

Lagu _'Judgment of Corruption'_ mengiringi tatapan sangsi Momo. Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk gadis _cyber_ biru kita – ini modus menyulut perang saudara atau apa – namun oknum pelanggaran hak asasi hewan dengan famili _Leporidae_ itu akhirnya terkuak.

Esoknya, Momo mengintip dari balik pintu – Shintaro sungkem. Ya. Shintaro sembah sujud didepan kandang Tono. Sementara Tono makan penuh hikmat. Tono itu kelinci tabah, ya.

Sebagian besar orang tidak akan terkena _Insomnia_ mendadak hanya karena tidak ada soda dalam radius 100 meter dari jangkauan mereka. Mungkin tidak untuk Shintaro. Bisa saja nanti malam dirinya mengalami susah tidur berkepanjangan yang berujung pada penyakit _Kardiovaskular_.

Entah ini hiperbola yang bermutasi menjadi lebay, tapi semua kemungkinan diatas terus direnungkan Momo. Semua kembali pada eksistensi minuman sarat soda tersebut.

Sedih. Momo sedih. Kapan sih kakaknya _move on_?

* * *

Kadang badai itu menyulut perang intern sesama teman. Persediaan makanan kosong, ingin pergi belanja, tapi kombinasi hujan dan angin seakan menjadi perisai lapis emas yang sulit ditembus.

Cuaca pesimis ini tidak digubris oleh Seto pemuda optimis. Dengan gagah Seto melangkah keluar untuk pergi belanja. Namun tak sampai lima menit, pintu kembali terbuka. Seto kembali dengan tampang kecut.

"Mustahil. Mustahil keluar dalam kondisi seperti ini. Koran, kayu, plastik, _boxer _motif Sponge Bob, semua berterbangan diluar. Aku mulai percaya bahwa lama-kelamaan bumi akan kehilangan gaya gravitasinya!"

Seto _horror_. Kano langsung nge-_tweet_ 'Boxer motif Sponge Bob' – oke, Kano salah fokus. Ene tulis status 'LMAO'. Shintaro terkesima. Seto itu kelewat _genius_. Baru pertama kali dirinya mendengar ada teori begitu.

Atau tepatnya yang tadi itu cuma realisasi dari _shock_ yang Seto alami? modus matahin hukum gravitasi _Newton_? tapi motif _boxer-_nya nggak penting 'kan?

Ah ... jika ada yang bertanya mengapa Shintaro dan Ene ada dikediaman Mekakushi Dan, karena disinilah tempat mereka mengungsi. Momo sudah membicarakannya pada Kido agar ia dan kakaknya bisa tinggal disini sementara.

Percayalah. Jika Momo menyewa apartemen diluar, tinggal bersama cowok _hikki-neet_ berjaket merah dengan tampang mau mati besok, lalu tertangkap kamera _paparazzi_ dan sejenisnya, bisa terjadi kesalah pahaman dan menjadi _top news_ selama sebulan.

Momo hendak menyewa. Tentu saja dengan membayar uang sewa pada Kido. Takutnya perihal ini diibaratkan dengan tempat pengungsian. Yang benar saja 'kan! tapi Kido itu bukan orang jahat. Jadi nggak masalah mau menginap disini, toh mereka juga anggota Mekakushi Dan.

Diam-diam Kido berharap ia sudah mengambil keputusan dengan resiko terendah. Tapi beginilah kondisinya sekarang. Perut lapar itu menimbulkan perseteruan. Melihat anggotanya berebut sebungkus Oreo itu rasanya miris. Kido geleng-geleng. Ini sih total ngenes.

Lelah. _Kokoro_ Kido lelah.

* * *

Dua hari. Sudah dua hari Shintaro menderita dan hari ini saatnya ia pulang kembali. Sudah menjadikan kediaman orang tempat pengungsian, masih memberi cap bahwa diri menderita? kalau kata Ene itu namanya 'bocah kamvret'. Sudah dikasih tinggal saja harusnya berterima kasih!

Shintaro bukannya ingin jadi orang yang kurang bersyukur. Masalahnya orang-orang disini rusak. Setidaknya begitulah opini Shintaro.

Saat tidak sengaja masuk kekamar Mary, Shintaro melihat pemandangan mencengangkan; majalah bertema _boys love_ dengan cover yang _hot_. Sejujurnya, disini Shintaro gagal sebagai orang dewasa. Badan saja tinggi, mental anak SMP. Cetek sekali.

Malamnya, Shintaro tidur di sofa. Bukannya Kido sudah membagi kamar? kenapa tidak tidur bersama Kano dan Seto? bukannya menolak. Saat Shintaro melepas baju karena hendak mandi, Kano mengatakan hal yang membuat Shintaro sumpah ingin gantung diri.

"Kisaragi, ternyata tubuhmu bagus juga ya – seksi."

Apa cowok memuji sesamanya begitu lazim? atau seperti peribahasa ada udang dibalik batu? memangnya Kano itu pengidap distorsi seks? rasanya Shintaro ingin menghilang saja.

"Terima kasih banyak sudah memperbolehkan kami tinggal disini."

Momo membungkuk. Kido balas tersenyum. Barang-barang pun sudah siap dibawa kembali. Saatnya pulang untuk Kisaragi bersaudara.

Memang tak ada tempat yang lebih nyaman dibanding rumah sendiri. Shintaro sudah berada dikamarnya yang aman. Hujan pun tidak akan bisa mengusiknya lagi terutama memaksanya untuk mengungsi. Rumah ini sudah direnovasi! batin Shintaro puas.

"Ha – hatsyiii –!"

Flu. Mungkin Shintaro harus menarik kembali kata-katanya. Ini sih tak ada rotan akar pun jadi. Demi apa flu itu _the most __disturbing __disease. _Pasti karena Shintaro tidur diluar selama mengungsi.

"Lagian, kenapa Master tidur diluar bukannya dengan Seto dan Kano?"

Ene, _please_. Pertanyaan itu menghancurkan insting bujangan Shintaro. Percuma. Butuh waktu untuk merekonstruksi ulang mental Shintaro. Lebih baik tidur saja. Semua hanya mitos. Ilusi dalam ilusi.

Jika disuruh memilih, Shintaro memilih mengungsi ke kandang Tono saja – walau mustahil tentunya.

* * *

**Evacuate **

– **FIN – **

* * *

**A/N**

Apa kabar? disini P. Headmaster (saya singkat 'Parakeet' jadi 'P' saja ,ya.) untuk yang sudah baca fic ini dari awal sampai akhir, bahkan baca author's note saya, makasih banyak banyak banyaaak– /hug. Sebenarnya saya bikin fic ini pelarian dari kerjaan jurnalis saya – orz. Sounds kurang asem memang. Maafin saya kakak ketua redaksi. Dan baru-baru ini saya beli buku tentang 'Lovebird'. Ternyata 'hand feeding' itu susah ya.

Hwhwhw, akhir kata – krisar anda sangat dinanti (sudah dibaca saja saya kelewat doki-doki). Review? /wink wonk.


End file.
